The Oswalds
by AshleighOswinOswald
Summary: Clara and The Doctor have been married for nearly 2 years now and they are having some amazing adventures together, But thery are not alone. (terrible summary) (All mistakes are my own because i cannot spell to save my life)
1. Chapter 1

_My FirstFan Fiction_

_ #Whouffle story about the Doctor and Clara's Life as a married couple. All mistakes are my own becuase i can't spell. _

_Disclamer I do not own Doctor Who or any of the characters *Sigh* ENJOY please read and review it means a lot._

* * *

As the Doctor was casually strolling around the TARDIS's many corridors he stopped when he heard the soft sound of sobbing coming from behind the bright scarlet door which led to his and his wife's room. Clara. He panicked and pushed on the heavy wooden door.

"Clara! Clara are you alright?" The Doctor very ungracefully crashed forward into their room losing his balance and falling over his own very large feet. Even though he got no answer the sobbing persisted. Their normally bright room was surprisingly dark however the Doctor could make out a small lump curled up on their king sized bed. Clara. She was sobbing into one of her many pillows and he had no idea why.

"Clara, sweetheart it's me, please love tell me what's the matter," The doctor was softly pleading with her as he scooped her up in his arms and slowly rocking her back and forth rubbing small and comforting circles on her back. Her sobbing grew quitter but she started shaking and hiccupping while borrowing into her husband's chest.

"It's…It's September…September 18th…" Stuttering slightly on her words she mumbled into the Doctors jacket that was now acting as a towel for her salty tears. The Doctor suddenly remembered that today was Ellie Oswald's birthday. Clara's mum. Making it perhaps the worst day every year fro her.

"Oh Clara, Clara I'm so sorry I should've remembered. I should've distracted you today of all days. Oh Clara it's okay let it out come on Clara." He hugged her gently and lay with her while she cried. On her bedside table was a photograph. A photo of Clara and her mum, Clara must only be around 6 or 7 and they're both laughing on Blackpool Pier. Clara with Candyfloss in one hand and a large soft drink in the other. This was his wife's favourite photo of all time because it showed the exact relationship that they both had together.

"Doctor I miss her so much… I can't believe it's been 15 years… All those years have gone by without her… Our wedding was beautiful but it wasn't complete she wasn't there. I miss her so much."

"Oh Clara it's okay look I'll take you places today anywhere you want to go and it's yours."

"No, I want to lay here all day with you and-,"

"Shh, Okay we will stay here all day if you like. I promise." And with that the he took of his jacket and boots and clambered under the duvet and held his wife close.

Clara turned over to face him, their faces inches apart and whispered,

"I love you, you know. I can't imagine life without you and-"

The doctor quickly but gentle placed his lips on hers and kissed her gently and lovingly. A simple kiss just letting her know that he was still there and loved her too. After a quick moment of surprise Clara started to kiss him back and wrapped her arms around his neck gently tugging on his hair keeping his lips in place. One of the Doctors hands where cupping her small cheek and the other gently gripping her hips. When the need for air drew them apart Clara automatically drew the doctor back to her lips and depend the kiss. They sat there for about 2 minutes until their lips got tired and the sat there listening to each other's heartbeats. They had been married for about 1 and a half years and in the Doctor eyes they had been the best few years of his life and he hoped that his beautiful Clara thought the same way. She had bought him so much and he had lost so much before he had met her and she was his perfect medicine. Their wedding had been a very simple affair with a few guests which included – All three Maitlands, Vastra, Jenny, Strax and Clara's Father. Clara had looked the most beautiful she had ever been in her entire life. She had worn a very simple white dress that came down to the floor and clung to her curves in all the right places. The dress had silver embroidered Gallifreyen words that were barely visible but still there. She had a white rose in her hair that was up in her usual style and made her look stunning.

"Doctor? You all right there get lost somewhere?"

"Oh sorry love got lost daydreaming about our wedding," He lent down and kissed her on her tiny nose happy that he had successfully distracted her from thinking of her mother for now at least.

"Oh Chin Boy I love you so much." Clara quickly kissed him again before pulling away and cuddling back into her husband.

"Oh my impossible girl you don't understand how much I love you and how much you have helped me come back down from my cloud, when I first met you I never would've imagined how much you would mean to me."

"Doctor."

"Yes Clara what is it?"

"I don't quite know how to put this but I guess there is no better time like now, Doctor… I'm… I'm… I'm Pregnant."

* * *

Thanks for Reading

Review/Follow/Favourite please :)

Souffles All round if you do :)


	2. Chapter 2

The Oswalds – Chapter 2

Thanks for all the Favourites and Follows guys – Soufflés all round for you.

Again all mistakes are my own so sorry about that.

DISCLAIMER – I do not own any part of Doctor Who and their characters but If anyone wouldn't mind giving them to me as a present then you are very welcome to, I won't complain.

Enjoy my little daleks (yes I am weird no need to point alright)

"I don't quite know how to put this but I guess there is no better time like now, Doctor… I'm… I'm… I'm Pregnant."

Clara looked at her husband expectantly and started to panic when he just stared at her as if he couldn't really see her. She just sat there head down holding the white plastic stick in hand which had been under her pillow earlier, her eyes welling up when the Doctor ignored her.

"Doctor?" she tried to pull him from his trance and tried to get a response from him.

"Clara, you're pregnant? Clara's Pregnant. My wife is pregnant. MY WIFE IS PREGNANT!"

His voice got increasingly louder with joy as he came to the realisation that his beautiful wife was pregnant. He stood up and picked Clara up off their bed and twirled her around in the air, making Clara gasp with surprise but start laughing with joy as she clung to the Doctors shoulders. He placed his wife down on the floor and looked into her eyes.

"Clara you're pregnant. That is probably the second best news I've ever heard,"

"Second chin boy?" Clara questioned with a raised eyebrow which the doctor found adorable and she always used it to her advantage.

"Well my impossible girl, the best news I have ever heard is when you said yes to my proposal. That day was one of the best days of my life but this is a very close second. I love you so much Clara Oswald and I love this child as well."

He bent down and kissed her stomach getting that laugh out of her again. Clara then pulled him up to her level again and pulled him in to an embrace and whispered into his ear.

"Doctor I love you too, together or not at all. So chin boy how about me and you go and make a soufflé to celebrate hey?" She cocked her head to the side and smirked at him.

"Yes a soufflé would be nice let's go!" He then proceeded to scoop her up in his arms and walked with her down the corridors towards the kitchen that the TARDIS had built especially for his Clara. When they reached the kitchen he placed his small wife on one of the stools that spun around in circles while he pulled out the ingredients that they would need out of the cupboards and placed them on the side. Clara slid off of the stool and picked up the heavy bag of flour and took a small scope in her tiny hands and through it towards her husband and it hit him on the back of his neck and created a puff of flour around his head. Clara let out a loud laugh at the Doctors bewilderment as he looked flustered until he realised what had happened.

"So, you think this is funny do you, having me all covered in flour?" he questioned .

"Yes. As a matter of fact I find it blooming hilla-" She didn't get a chance to finish because the Doctor had thrown a large ball of flour at her face and she was now blinking away the flour very unsuccessfully which therefore made the doctor laugh at her. After his laugh had subsided Clara threw another handful of flour at him however he knew it was coming so he ducked out the way, Soon after he retaliated. This consequently led to a full blown flour fight with both sides forgetting about their planned soufflé.

After about half an hour of throwing flour at each other they came to a truce and were now sat on the floor with their backs against a counter both had a layer of flour head to toe. Clara's head on the Doctors shoulder while he played with hair attempting to get at least some of the flour out to save her the trouble later.

"Doctor?" her voice was soft and floated up to his large sticky out ears breaking the comfortable silence they had been sat in.

"Yes Clara,"

"How will this work, I mean we can't exactly go hunting aliens while im pregnant and once this baby is born we can't put it in danger, we can't and what if the TARDIS doesn't like it, what if you die, what if we get separated, what if,"

"Clara Breathe, Breathe. I will not be leaving you any time soon and I promise not to leave you on your own for the rest of your life. I also promise not to take you or our child anywhere dangerous for a couple of years but we can still go on adventures. Just child friendly adventures, Remember my Impossible girl, together or not at all." He looked down at his flour covered wife and winked at her.

"Oh chin I love you so much," and she gently poked him on his white chin and smiled her brilliant smile up at him.

"Come on the sweetheart lets go on an adventure!" and with that they both jumped up off the floor and ran towards the door forgetting about the mess the kitchen and themselves where in.


	3. Chapter 3

The Oswalds Chapter 3

Thank you for the follows and the favourites guys… I will bake all of you virtual dalek cookies and send them to you virtually :D Thanks to my reviewers too. You get 2 cookies.

DISCLAIMER – I do not own Doctor Who YET but I am working on it *Evil Laugh* (Joking I haven't got a plan)

Enjoy :D review/favourite/follow if you did.

-DW-

5 months later.

The Doctor's and Clara's life had changed drastically in the past 5 months. As soon as Clara had started to show which was pretty soon considering she was so small, the Doctor refused to take her anywhere that had any fret of being danger for her safety. However Clara didn't quite see eye to eye with him and she constantly was having mood swings. She was either crying at things so simple that she would never notice under normal circumstances or she is taking out her frustration on the Doctor which she then regretted straight away. She had her ups and her downs but the doctor still loved her and took care of her and their child.

At the moment in time Clara was having yet another melt down, this time it was over how she now thought that the Doctor didn't' love her anymore because she looked like a small whale. She had currently locked herself in their on suite bathroom and even the TARDIS wouldn't let him and that has hardly ever happened. He couldn't ever remember a time when his sexy hadn't let him in. He could hear her cries through the wooden door and it made both is hearts shatter into a million different pieces.

"Clara, please let me in, I cannot bear to see you like this. Please let me in." He whispered quietly into do the door just audible for Clara to hear. However the response he got from his wife was quite the opposite.

"YOU DON'T CARE HOW I FEEL YOU DON'T LOVE ME, YOU NEVER DID SO WHY DON'T YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" The sound of his wife's usually calm voice tore through the silence.

"HOW CAN YOU LOVE ME WHEN I LOOK LIKE A BLOOMING WHALE, YOU CAN'T LOVE ME WHEN I'M LIKE THIS."

Her last comment was followed by the smashing of something on their tiled floor followed by some very colourful cursing coming from Clara's side of the door.

"OH NOW LOOK WHAT YOU MADE ME DO! JUST GO AND TAKE YOUR ABNORMALLY LARGE CHIN WITH YOU! I DON'T WANT YOU FEELING SORRY FOR ME!" She shoved the door separating them open with such a force for such a petite person even if they were 6 months pregnant. If looks could kill then the Doctor would be a pile of dust on the floor right in front of her. The doctor had managed to cope with any of her other mood swings but this one was out of his league, Clara just stared at him with a look of disgust and then she broke down into tears and turned and slumped on the floor with her back to him. Hearing her cry tore him into a thousand pieces and he would do anything he could do to help. He then ran towards their door and fled to the kitchen to let his wife have her moment in piece.

DW

When he got to the kitchen the TARDIS must have known his intentions as on the counter was a tray full of food. As Clara had been craving some rather odd combinations of food to any normal human so the TARDIS had prepared Clara a large fish fingers and custard soufflé, an assortment of biscuits including both Jammie Dodgers and Jaffa Cakes, which despite the name him and Clara were constantly arguing over whether it was a cake or a biscuit. Clara always thought it was a biscuit and because she was pregnant and he couldn't bear to see her upset she often won the argument. The tray also contained a drink which was also the flavour of Jammie Dodgers as his wife had finally seen why he liked them so much even if it was only while she was still pregnant with his child. After zoning out for about 10 minutes the Doctor made his way back to their room to give the food to his overly emotional wife.

DW

When he returned she was practically in the same position on the floor hiccupping because she had been crying so much. The doctor placed the food on their circular bed and went to crouch besides Clara.

"Sweetheart, I love you and I hate to see you like this please come with me and eat something." Instead of pulling her up he waited for her to comply before helping her up just in case it sparked her off again. He walked her over to their bed where they both sat down while Clara started on the soufflé the TARDIS had made.

"Th-Thank You, I'm sorry I keep taking all my anger out on you I don't want to but I can't help myself it just happens. I know you love me and you care for me, it's just these damn hormones. I love you Doctor I really do and I never want you to leave," her voice was still thick with tears as she spoke to him but at least she had calmed down.

"Well that's a good thing eh, because I would never leave you, not ever so it looks you are stuck with me." He carefully moved the tray to the side so that he could bring his impossible girl into an embrace.

"Doctor?" her voice was muffled from the material of his jacket.

"Yes Clara?"

"I think we need to start to think of names, we both know how stubborn we get,"

The doctor chuckled at her last comment and kissed her forehead as they sat there enjoying each other's company after Clara's Outburst Earlier."


	4. Chapter 4

The Oswalds Chapter 4

**A/N not overly proud of this chapter but what better to do than type randomly for ages cooped up indoors while its actually sunny outside. I mean come on it's never sunny in England. **

**DISCLAIMER- I do not own Doctor Who or the Characters. Unless I get the rights through the post but that's highly unlikely. **

**Thank you for reviewing/Favourting /Following you guys are awesome.**

**Dw**

8 months pregnant.

Clara was now 8 months pregnant and her once petite figure was now bulging dramatically around her stomach. Her mood swings and outburst and calmed down and were now becoming a lot less frequent however her strange eating habits hadn't. Currently Clara was sat cross legged on the console room, hair up in a messy bun because she couldn't really care a less. As she sat there in her maternity wear she was digging into a large tub of Jammie Dodger Ben and Jerry's which the Doctor insisted he had a hand in inventing. She had had a craving for the delicacy ever since the Doctor took her to a planet which had nations instead of countries. The nation that they went to was Dodger Nation and it seemed the Doctor was a very important figure there and was given a life time supply of anything they wanted. Naturally Clara fell in love with the Ice Cream and insisted they took a truck load back to the TARDIS with them. Because of this the TARDIS now had a room which was primarily for holding all of her ice cream, the door was crimson and had black bold letter inscribed on the door saying 'Clara Oswalds Ice Cream Room, Do Not Enter Under Any Circumstance's'. She had become very over protective of her beloved ice cream.

As she sat there eating away at the ice cream in her lap the doctor was lent against the main controls smirking down at his wife. Clara looked up at him with curiosity and smiled a wide toothy grin at him.

"What?"

"Well Clara," he sat crossed legged in front of her so he was now level with her, "First, I was thinking we need to start thinking about baby names and second you, my impossible girl have a large clump of ice cream right on your nose!" And with that he gave a quick kiss on her nose which in turn got rid of the ice cream altogether. He then pulled her up and tugged her towards the library where they had a section devoted to both parenting and baby names.

**DW**

When they made it to the library they both picked out a book of names along with their meanings and went to sit down on the comfortable crimson sofa that was situated near the open fire that was keeping both of them warm. The Doctor sat down with Clara lying down across the sofa keeping her legs out stretched with her head in his lap while flicking through the book in her hands. The Doctor was subconsciously playing with his wife's hair that was spread over his knees as he held his book in one hand quickly scanning the pages.

"So my impossible girl any names that particularly jump out at you? The Doctor asked while curling a strand of her hair around his little finger.

"Well I've always loved the name Ellie because of well obvious reasons and I also quite like Jorja and Ria for a girl and Clay and Leo for boys. What about you Chin Boy?"

"I quite like Jorja and Clay not too sure on the others I also like Jennifer and . Quick question what last name are we going to use because I haven't got one unless you really count Smith." He cocked his eyebrow looking down at her face on his lap.

"Well I guess Oswald because it's mine and I'm the mother and don't they normally take the mums last name. I like Ellie and Jorja they seem to go together quite well and we can always call her JJ for short and I like Oliver Clay Oswald. I like those names unless you don't then that's fine but I think they have a nice ring to it," she looked up at him expectantly with that cheeky smirk that he adored.

"I love those names Clara. It's Alex Oliver Oswald for a boy or Ellie Jorja Oswald and I cannot be more excited only 1 more month to go" He excitedly got up forgetting Clara's head was in his lap and her head crashed on to the cushions beneath her. He hurriedly pulled her up and blindfolded her. She let out a squeal of surprise which he caught with a kiss. He then wrapped his arms around her waist form behind and walked her over to the door leading her into a labyrinth of corridors.

**DW**

The Doctor had led them to the room in which he wanted them to reach and slowly opened the door and ushered her in.

"Right Sweetheart I'm going to un blindfold you know so you can see this little surprise me and the TARDIS have put together for you." With that he pulled the blindfold of with a flourish and watched had her eyes lit up with excitement.

"Oh my stars, Doctor this is amazing I can't believe this. This is amazing and just perfect oh I love you chin boy I love you so much." She threw her arms around his neck and then quickly let go to have a closer look into the room that they had just entered.

3 of the walls were TARDIS blue while the other one was transparent and you could see galaxies swirling around and stars twinkling in the distance. Of course they were not real stars but they looked real and she didn't think anyone would know any different. On one of the walls was a map of the earth with a box of push pins so that their child could record where they have been of course they wouldn't just go to earth but it was a start after all. In the middle of the wall was a cot which had a hanging mobile. Hanging on the mobile was a TARDIS along with different planets and stars.

On the opposite wall where loads of photographs and Clara was intrigued to see who they were off. So she walked over to them to take a closer look at them. The photographs consisted of pictures of Clara and The Doctor together smiling up at the camera along with mug shots the two of them had taken of each other which made Clara laugh. As she made her way along the wall and reached the end there were two photos of Clara and her parents with little captions saying 'Mummy and her Family'. This bough tears to her eyes as she looked again at the other photos to see that they too had labels that said thinks like 'Mummy and Daddy' 'Look at Daddy's silly bow tie and Fez' and 'Mummy burns a soufflé … Again.'

The room was perfectly designed for a baby as it had all the things they would ever need from nappies to a stuffed giraffe with a fez on its head. Clara couldn't believe what her husband had done for her.

"Oh I love you so much Doc-"She doubled over as a sharp pain shot through her stomach.

"Doctor, I think the babies coming," Her voice was full of uncertainty and doubt as both of their lives was about to change forever.

**DW**

**Please review I need some positive energy to inspire me to continue. Tell me what you think about the names I like them they sound cool to me at least. **

**Bye for now little daleks.**


End file.
